ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie
Charlie '''(b. June 5th 31 BBY) is a former member of the Ranger Academy. She was a '''Red Ranger. Biography Early Life Charlie was born on Rigel 3 on June 5th 31 BBY. She joined the Ranger Academy in 18 BBY and went on to become a Red Ranger. Mission to Gamma 4 On April 20th 3 ABY, Charlie was sent to Gamma 4 on a mission to capture the criminal Broodwing. When she returned to Rigel 3, she found the Ranger Academy had been destroyed and many of the Rangers were dead. Feeling like she had nowhere else to go, Charlie returned to Gamma 4. Charlie felt like she was completely alone. Over time, she began to bond with the captured Broodwing, who manipulated her into serving him. Broodwing convinced Charlie the Ranger Academy was always doomed to fail, but under his guidance, they would rebuild it. Charlie sent out a signal from Gamma 4 on the Ranger Academy's frequency, hoping to draw survivors to her. When they responded, she would attack and imprison them. By 5 ABY, she had captured Xander, Conner, Bridge, Kira and Z Delgado. In 5 ABY, her distress signal was picked up by Tori, who went to Gamma 4 to investigate. Charlie betrayed Tori upon her arrival, defeating her in combat and imprisoning her. Capturing Trent On August 23rd 6 ABY, Charlie's signal was picked up by Trent when he was passing by Gamma 4. Trent went down to the planet to investigate, where he was greeted by Charlie. She told him her mission 3 years prior had left her stranded on the planet, and she asked Trent for help with fixing her ship so she could leave. Charlie took Trent into a cave, where she said she was working on the hyperdrive. Trent had a look at the hyperdrive, but saw it was fine. He then spotted a bat flying overhead, which he recognised as Broodwing's. He turned around to see Charlie pointing her blaster rifle at him. She said sorry, but Trent knocked the blaster and she missed. They fought for a moment, but Charlie overpowered and defeated Trent, who activated his own distress beacon. Charlie took Trent deeper in the cave where she was holding the other captive Rangers, and imprisoned him with Xander and Z, who told him about the other captured Rangers. Charlie met with Broodwing, who told her Trent had left his ship outside, but he had also called for help. Broodwing told Charlie to move Trent's ship and prepare for more arrivals, so she went to Trent's ship and began trying to pry the cockpit open to fly it away. Capturing Sam The Justice League picked up Trent's signal, and Sam and Hunter went to investigate. They found Trent's ship with Charlie working on it. Charlie told them she'd been stranded on the planet for 3 years and Trent had picked up her signal. She said Trent had gone with her to find fuel for their ships, but was attacked by something, and she fled in panic. Hunter left to find Trent, while Sam stayed with Charlie. Charlie betrayed and defeated Sam, and took him back to the cave. Hunter meanwhile had already found the cave and the captive Rangers, who told him of Charlie's betrayal. Charlie returned to the cave and found Hunter, whom she applauded for discovering the truth without being captured. Hunter called her a traitor and shot at her, but Charlie dodged the attack and shot back. They briefly exchanged blaster shots, and Hunter managed to escape out the cave. Broodwing dropped down from the ceiling and told Charlie to catch Hunter before he leaves the planet, or all would be lost. Charlie got on a speeder bike and chased after Hunter on his glider. The chase led them down a canyon, where Hunter fired rockets at the cliff side to block Charlie, allowing him to escape through a rift to Vorton. Face Off With Hunter Charlie returned to the cave, where Broodwing scolded her for not catching Hunter. He told her they would have to move the prisoners earlier than planned, and set Charlie to work preparing a transport freighter. Hunter returned to Gamma 4 with Korragg later that night. While Korragg confronted Broodwing and several Orange-Head Troobians, Hunter went to confront Charlie. Hunter tried to convince her to stop Broodwing and let the Rangers go, but Charlie refused, saying the money she'd get from her actions is all she needed to get back on track. Hunter told her Broodwing wouldn't split any money with her, but Charlie told him Broodwing wasn't the buyer - Chancellor Albert Desmond was. Charlie explained Broodwing had formed a deal with Desmond to capture and sell the Rangers who survived the Ranger Academy attack 3 years prior. Charlie explained Broodwing had come to her for help, and she agreed. Hunter said if Charlie didn't stop, he would have to bring her in. Charlie told him that was a shame, then pulled out her blaster and opened fire. Hunter dodged the attack and fought back. They fought for a short while, but in the end, Hunter emerged victorious. He arrested Charlie and released the captive Rangers. Hunter tied Charlie to a rock, forcing her to watch as Korragg led the other Rangers to defeating and arresting Broodwing. Incarceration Knowing she'd be an easy target for Chancellor Desmond to have killed if she was sent to Incarcecon with Broodwing, Korragg decided to send Charlie to a cell in Vorton instead. After Desmond was defeated and revealed to be Doctor Alchemy on December 25th, Charlie was transferred to Incarcecon. Powers and Abilities Abilities * 'Skilled Combatant: '''Charlie was a skilled fighter, able to contend with several other Rangers. * '''Skilled Markswoman: '''Charlie was skilled in the use of a blaster. Former Weapons and Equipment * Blaster * Red Ranger Suit Gallery Charlie.png|Charlie as a Red Ranger Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Rigelian Category:Rigel 3 Category:31 BBY Births Category:Ranger Academy Category:Red Ranger